Forbidden Fruit
by Jared Someone
Summary: She was Forbidden Fruit...SxK


**Hey guys, shocker that I've given you another fanfiction in only a day's difference. I'm quite quick. Hopefully another one will be done by tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**x**

**F**_**o**__R__b__**I**_**D****d**eN Fr**U**_**I**__t _

_**She was forbidden fruit… **_

"Why, why…WHY!"

"Sora, you still haven't told me what's wrong?"

The When? Thursday, lunch time. The Where? Destiny Heights High, hallway B2. The Who? Sora Strife and Roxas Fair. The Why? Well…that was the question.

"I was happy, I was at peace, why did SHE have to come in,"

"Are you talking about that new girl that Namine and Yuffie brought into the group?" Roxas referred to two of their good friends and partners.

"No, I'm talking about the pet leaf Larxene has-OF COURSE IM TALKING ABOUT HER!" Sora screamed as he slammed his head into his locker.

All of a sudden Roxas began laughing his head off, leaning against his locker as he did.

"I'm glad my emotional pain can give you such joy in these hard and troubling times," Sora sweat dropped as he took his brown spiky head out of his locker.

"So, what's the problem?" Roxas asked and at that moment Sora face-palmed himself.

"Roxas, I don't think you understand…I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" He literally screamed into his locker, the vibrations ringing against his ears. Though this did not matter to his eardrums as his moral conscious was already screaming this into his ears quite clearly.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora," Roxas shook his head, smiling as he did.

"Do not condescend me Roxas, I am in a very delicate place and I WILL kick your arse," Sora muttered in a tone of death.

"Well, why are you feeling like this?" Roxas asked, ignoring Sora's threat as he always did.

"Gee, I dunno, I'll just go and ask my emotions exactly why," Sora muttered again, this time sarcastically.

"Sora, you were the one who chose to have a long distance relationship with…what's her name, Selphie, you have to stick to it," Roxas stated.

"Roxas, do you not think my subconscious has been yelling this too me since she stepped into my line of vision?" Sora yelled.

"Anyway, moving on from this, lets look at the facts. For one, you hardly see her except for lunchtimes and that's IF she decides to join our group for lunch, you have no classes with her, you don't hang out with her after school. I mean, logically, you may only meet her once a week if that and you can run to somewhere else when you see her,"

Sora didn't say anything but did remove his head from the locker.

"And you're assuming that this girl has any interest in you," Roxas stated.

"You know, that's true," He slowly said.

"I mean, for all we know, this girl hates you beyond disbelief, thinks you're a disgusting, evil son of a…"

"Yeah, hello, remember my self-esteem not at it's highest right about now," Sora sweat dropped.

"Oh sorry…but you know where I'm coming from right?" Roxas asked, and Sora nodded.

"You're right, Rox, I mean, as long as I don't see her again or she doesn't try to make any sort of contact with me I'll be alright,"

"Wow, it's like the opposite of stalking…wonder what you call that?" Roxas wondered to himself.

"Think that's called not stalking, buddy," Sora patted his friend on the back, and they began to walk out of the hallway.

"By the way, how's that guy…Axel, how's he going?" Sora asked and Roxas began to blush and turned away.

"Shut up," he muttered as he shrugged away.

As they were about to exit to the cafeteria Sora took a deep breath, "Right, all I have to do is make sure I do not make any sort of contact with her and I'll be fine," And they pushed open the doors to the cafeteria.

That's when she came around.

Her long autumn red hair flowed down to her body. Her face was perfect, with no sort of blemish on it. Curves in all the right places, she was supporting a black strap bag and was talking to her one of her good friends.

"Hey Roxas," The girl smiled as she passed him.

"Hey Kairi," Roxas smiled back and waited until the girl named Kairi was out of ear shot before he spoke up.

"You see Sora, she didn't even notice you. It's going to be easy trying to…" But Roxas stopped suddenly when he noticed Sora was no longer next to him.

He opened the doors to the hallway and noticed a tiny Sora sobbing into his locker.

"This is going to be difficult," Roxas sweat dropped as he made his way towards Sora.

_**She was an illegal drug… **_

Sora flopped down onto his bed, sighing into his pillow. It was 2 months since Kairi Lockhart had been introduced to Sora. And so far, his plan of avoiding her as much as possible was working better than anything. Of course, this plan did have one little problem in it. On the off chance that Sora did encounter Kairi, he would usually do either one of two things. He would either Run away screaming like a little girl, or he would be too late to run away and be frozen in his spot and could barely mutter the response of "Hey" to return to Kairi.

Sighing, he glanced over to his computer and stared at it for a couple of minutes before he jumped up and logged onto his msn. Seeing that no one was on, he was about to log off and begin some homework before he noticed that he had one email. He clicked on it and saw that it was a message from facebook, stating that he had one new friend request. He clicked on it, looked at the name and almost fell off of his seat.

The friend request was none other than from Kairi Lockhart. The black letters were burning into Sora's brain and all around him, it seemed that the entire world was turning against him.

_What the hell do I do? _Sora thought to himself. _If I block the request, Yuffie will find out and she'll kick my arse. On the other hand, I add her and that'll be one step closer to cheating on Selphie and if Yuffie finds out, she'll kick my arse. Either way, MY ARSE GET'S KICKED BY YUFFIE! _

Sitting back on his chair, he looked at the name, as well as two buttons, one that said 'Accept', the other saying 'Reject'. His arrow was hovering over the 'Reject' key, yet he couldn't bring himself to hit it.

_Look, just calm down Sora, lets think this through. For all you know, she could just be trying to find everyone at her new school on facebook, which INCLUDES you. And what are the chances she's actually going to talk to you? All you have to do is add her and that'll be the end of that. _

"Wow, you really are the smarter side of my brain," Sora said out loud as he moved the curser to 'accept' and hit the mouse button.

_You know it Sora. _

_**She was a Dangerous Area… **_

Wednesday morning saw a tired Sora making his way to school. He did not appreciate having to get up at 6:00 in the morning and being dragged away from his comfortable bed to have to catch 2 trains to get to his school. Mumbling about it being "too cold for summer" he tipped up his black jacket and took hold of the brown strap of his bag. He looked at his watch to see that he had 3 minutes before his first class began. He walked over to his group of his friends and smiled as he saw Roxas was sitting on a bench texting someone (Probably Axel), Yuffie and Namine were talking, with Namine on top of Yuffie, Arlene "Larxene" Valentine was poking Roxas who kept brushing her off, trying to stop her from doing anything annoying or reading his text. Claire "Lightning" Farron was talking with Olette Blakes and Aqua Rivers was laughing at Roxas and Larxene.

_We seriously need more guys in our group_ Sora thought to himself as he slumped down against a wall next to Yuffie and Namine.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Olette, Sora's ex-now-annoying-friend asked him.

"Olette, I go to school here," Sora sweat dropped.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here at _this time_? You don't start till 9:30,"

"No Olette, I've got history first, se-" Sora stopped to look at his timetable before his eyes widened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'VE GOT A FREE FIRST!" Sora smacked the back of his head against the wall while the others roared with laughter.

"Nice going, idiot," Larxene sneered and Sora gave her a mock smile as the bell rang.

"Go on, laugh it up, just cause I'm the only straight guy in the group," Sora retorted as the others began to get up.

"Yeah, I still have doubts about that," Larxene stated as she picked her bag up.

"Speaking of which, gotten drunk and hooked up with any chicks lately Arlene?" Sora smirked and Larxene just death-stared the boy as she walked off.

Sora turned to see Namine give Yuffie a peck on the lips as she began to walk off to her first period.

"Oh, jeez, give a guy a warning before you're going to do that," Sora stared away as Yuffie sweat-dropped.

"Wow, maybe you are gay," Yuffie said and Sora responded by flipping her off.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria, be back shortly," Yuffie got up and began walking to the main building.

"BUY ME SOMETHING NICE!" Sora shouted to her as others began to look at him strangely. Sighing he placed his hands into his pocket to withdraw his iPhone 4 and headphones, placing them in his ears, and turned on one of the songs before he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

He was halfway through the song when he felt something tapping him on the shoulder. He opened on of his eyes, and instantly felt like melting into the back of the wall.

Standing there bending over him was Kairi. She had a smile on her face; her black carry bag was lying to the side. Sora, being the innocent guy he was, tried his hardest not to look at the cleavage that was clearly visible. Unfortunately this left no other place to look than her deep blue eyes. Smiling shyly, he took out one of his headphones.

"I've been calling you for almost a minute, you really shouldn't have that up too loud, they'll make you go deaf," Kairi smiled as she moved away from him.

"Yeah, well, here's to going deaf at 21," Sora shyly smiled as he said a line he had used once too often.

Kairi sat next to him, looked at the song that he was currently playing and said, "Nice song, one of my favorites,"

Smiling and wanting to get her away before he said or did something stupid, Sora said, "So, what can I help you with Kairi?"

"Can't I just be here to say hello to someone I hardly talk to," Kairi asked him, and Sora's left eyebrow rose.

"Not to be rude but you're not really someone who hang's out with us all of the time," Sora said slowly and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I was hoping to see Yuffie around here, she's got my chemistry notes, happy?"

"Not particularly, I was happy when you said you wanted to talk to me," Sora stuck his tounge out, before he caught himself.

_What the hell was that? Are you fraternizing with the enemy? _His subconscious asked him.

_Ok, first off, Kairi is not "The Enemy" and secondly, this is how I normally have a conversation with people, so mind your own business. _

Sora returned to reality to see Kairi laughing at the joke he had made.

"To answer your question, Yuffie is at the cafeteria, she should be back soon.

"Ok, thanks," Kairi said as she went through her bag and found one of her books on Spanish. Looking at it, Sora suddenly remembered a conversation with Namine about Kairi being in her Spanish class.

"So how's Spanish working out for you?"

"Oh, yeah, it's ok I guess…do you do any other languages?" Kairi asked.

"Who me? No, I already have enough trouble with English," Sora smiled and his joke received a smile from Kairi.

_Hem, hem _

"CRAP! IT'S UMBRIDGE!" Sora screamed as the two looked up to see Yuffie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you know, it is Umbridge," Sora smiled sheepishly which received a swift kick in his shin.

"OWCH! Careful woman, your steal cap's almost broke my shin," Sora rubbed the place Yuffie had just damaged.

"Next time I'll break 50% of your manliness," Yuffie muttered evily and Sora made a mental note never to purposely piss Yuffie off ever again.

"What's up Kairi?" Yuffie smiled at the girl who was giggling at the events that had just unfolded and Sora muttered, "Skitzo" that was not heard by the two girls.

"I was wondering if you had those notes from chemistry with you, I didn't get them," Kairi said and Yuffie smiled as she went through her bag, took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kairi.

"Thanks, I'll give them back to you tomorrow," Kairi smiled and Yuffie grinned.

"Hey, you wanna join me in the cafeteria? It'd be better company then with Sora," which made Sora look up.

"Gee, thanks Yuff," Sora death stared her but she merely waved her hand as she continued to look at Kairi.

"Sure, I guess," Kairi smiled as Yuffie got her bag.

"Great, lets go," And as Kairi began to walk off, Yuffie death stared him before they both walked off.

"Bloody Lesbian," Sora muttered as he jammed his headphones back in and continued to listen to his music.

_**She was a Contraband Package… **_

"Riku, I already know this!"

Sora was busy drumming his pencil onto his desk, talking with his good friend, captain of the school and religious teenager Riku Leonhart. Their English teacher Maleficent Crows was out of the class talking with another of the teachers and Sora had told Riku his situation. This was because of 2 reasons:

1) Out of everyone he knew, Riku was the wisest person he ever knew.

And 2) he knew that Riku would keep it a secret.

Unfortunately what he was hearing wasn't new to him, as Roxas had told him these suggestions weeks beforehand.

"Well what do you want me to say Sora? You know that to cheat on Selphie would be wrong," Riku said as a paper plane flew over his head.

"I know this Riku, I know that to cheat on Selphie would be wrong, the trouble is how do I stop myself FROM cheating on her?" Sora asked.

"Well, when the situation comes up that there will be a chance that you would, try keep yourself away from it, make sure you're not in a situation where you and her are the only people in the room and try to keep all your thoughts onto her when you feel attraction to Kairi,"

Sighing just as the bell rang, he placed his books and pens into his bag and slung it around his shoulder.

"So how are you and Xion going?" Sora asked, and almost instantly Xion Wise walked out of her own class and right into Riku's arms, where the two pecked on the lips.

Xion, like Riku, was a deeply religious girl. For a while Sora had had feelings towards her, but backed off once he found out that Xion had a crush on Riku. A few months lately the two began going out, and they were one of the well-known couples at Destiny Heights High.

"Speak of the devil…no offense you two," Sora smiled and Riku and Xion smiled.

"No problem," they both said at once.

"Well, ill leave you two to your own company, I have a group who misses me constantly…I think," Sora smiled as he walked off, leaving the happy couple hand-in-hand.

Quickly locating his group in the cafeteria, he slipped into one of the seats and went though his bag looking for something to eat. As he did this he began to listen into the conversation they were having.

"So mum said it was cool for me to invite you guys over for a bonfire night again if you want," Namine smiled and everyone else at the table cheered, causing people to stare at them with an odd expression.

"Anything you need us to bring Nam?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, we should be all good, as usual Sora here will be building the bonfire," Namine smiled which caused Sora to turn and death-stare her.

"Gee, thanks Nam, volunteering me AGAIN for manual labor," Sora stated.

"Hey, remember last time, we had to get my Uncle Marluxia to give you a hand after you spent 3 hours trying to cut one piece of wood," Namine grinned which caused the table to roar with laughter.

"Hey, in my defense…it was a large piece of wood," Sora lamely stated which caused even more laughter.

"Oh, hey guys, do you mind if Kairi comes as well? I think we need to get her into more group events," Yuffie said and everyone at the table said something along the lines of "Yes," except for Sora, who was busy choking on his sandwich.

"Sora, you ok?" Aqua asked.

"Fine," Sora wheezed as his brain began to construct a way of getting out of the situation.

"Sorry guys, don't think I'll be able to make it then," Sora said and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Sora…you don't know the date yet," Namine said and his subconscious said _Smooth move dumbarse. _

"Oh…right…" Sora smiled sheepishly as he shrunk back into his seat.

"So it's decided, we'll do the bonfire night," Namine said and everyone cheered, once again except for Sora, who smacked his head against the table.

"This is going to be fun," Sora muffled in a sarcastic manner.

_**She was a Restricted Being … **_

Sora groaned as he lied back on the blanket staring at the stars. His arms still sore from chopping wood all night long, he had just enough time to take a shower before the others got there. They were now all talking, laughing, Larxene had brought with her alcohol so everyone else was slurring their words or making out. Roxas and his boyfriend Axel were pashing each other (Something that Sora didn't find too hard to look away from) Yuffie and Namine had a little private moment, where Namine was leaning on Yuffie. Aqua and Olette were busy chatting, and Larxene and Lightning had disappeared somewhere (Doing something Sora really didn't want to know)

So that only left…

"Hey Sora,"

Sora looked up and nearly gasped. Kairi was once again standing over him, wearing a pink shirt and long blue jeans with pink converse. He once again had to look into her eyes, else he would have been accused of being a pervert as her white cleavage was showing and Sora was trying to be a gentlemen.

"H-hey Kairi," Sora smiled as he continued to look up at the stars.

"Do you mind if I join you? Aqua and Olette aren't really talking about anything interesting and you seem a bit lonely,"

"Oh, umm-" _Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no _

"Yeah, sure,"

_Oh you're on your own now boy. _

Kairi lied down on the opposite side of the blanket and began to look at all the stars in the sky. Sora began to get a little clammy but fortunately the night breeze was keeping him at a constant state of cool and because he didn't perspire much, he smelt quite well. A sent that Kairi had picked up, and was hooked on.

"They look lovely tonight," Kairi said and Sora nodded his head, it scrapping against the blanket.

"Yeah they look…quite beautiful," Sora breathed into the night and he failed to notice Kairi get closer.

"Look, that one looks like a one big star," Kairi said as she pointed to a couple of starts which, when drawn together, gave the illusion that it was a giant star.

"Like a poupu fruit more likely," Sora stated.

"…You ever used a poupu fruit before Sora?" Kairi asked very slowly.

"Not yet, I guess I'm waiting for the right person," He said even slower.

"Oh," Kairi said as she looked back at the stars.

Slowly Sora began to notice that Kairi was not on the other side of the blanket, but was so close that her elbow was touching his. Sora, who could feel the warmth of her arm, decided not to move.

_What are you doing Sora? Get out of there, move, NOW! _

But no matter how much his subconscious told him to move away from the girl, he couldn't bring himself from doing it.

_**She was a Restricted Being… **_

Sora looked at Kairi and she stared right into his eyes.

_**She was a Contraband Package… **_

Kairi began to inch her head towards him.

_**She was a Dangerous Item…**_

Sora closed his eyes; for once he listened to his heart and not his head

_**She was an Illegal Drug… **_

Both their head's were inches apart now

_**She was Forbidden Fruit… **_

Sora's lip's touched Kairi's and they passionately kissed into the night.

…_**But she tasted so good.**_

**X **

**Well, what did you think? Good ending? Bad? This was again based a little bit on a personal experience, but the ending was different because I believed it was more interesting that mine. As far as couples go, they are all based on my best friends, and most of the moments that happened actually did occur at my school. Anyway, review, favorite story and remember, if you haven't already, go participate on the poll deciding which story I should write. For the 5 people who already have, you are wonderful XD. I plan to write one more one shot as you know, but then 4 chapters for my other story which shouldn't be too long in theory. After the final chapter is put up, I will be closing the polls and letting you guys know. **

**Please guys, it means a lot to me, decide which Story you'd rather me read, any more info go to Calls, I've given a more detailed account. **

**Now, must be off, review and polls guys, you are all wonderful. See ya.**


End file.
